Servus Yu
by Neah
Summary: Yu was just relaxing, when Allen and Lavi - traitors of the order - decided to kidnap and carry him to the Noahs house.


Chap 1. Just kidnapping him

He entered the forest. His feet touched the ground without any sound. His eyes were closed already, because he knew the way by heart. With absolutely sureness he circulated every tree, until he reached his aiming point. A glade. It was little, but still beautiful and silent. Silence, the thing he needed most at this moment. Careful he sat down. It was the place like every day, always the same. He would have felt it, if it had changed. Now he sat there. Mugen in his hands, like a mother and her child. The eyes still closed. But not only Kanda was there in the forest. Also the fresh wedded pair Walker were roaming through the thicket. "Lavi. I´m so happy that you followed me there. What would I do without you at the Noahs house." Allen gently patted his lovers arm and embraced him shortly. Lavi answered with a gentle smile. In silence they walked a while, side by side. Lavi was really happy with this situation now and all his wishes were fulfilled. But Allen was somehow despaired. Again and again he bit his lips and looked at his husband. Sometimes he opened his mouth to say something, but then he hid that with an artificial yawning. After five hard minutes he could not wait any longer. He moved his body in front of his boyfriend and looked shy to the ground. Afraid he noticed Allens behavior. "What´s with you?" Allen breathed hardly, another tactic to escape Lavis eyes was to look at the surrounding trees. He had to declare, that all seem to be the same one tree, none of them were different at all. Because of that his nervousness became bigger and bigger. After breathing hard again he brought himself to finally say it. "So. Lavi.. Do you think... I am too fat for this dress?" Softly, he smiled and hugged his white haired love then stroked him over his back. "I think you are perfect. That Clown Crown dress fits you fantastic, but you would look even better without it." Lavis soft smile turned to a smirk, but Allen answers that the same way. Besides he thought the moment was good to give him a little kiss. He replied this fiery and took Allen on his arms to carry him like he did when they had their marriage. Allen, who leaned against Lavis chest, made an interesting discovery. "There is Ba-Kanda." "Please, what?" With shock Lavi made a half turn. Allen almost fell on the ground because of that, but he cramped his nails in the redheads skin. "Be careful, idiot! ...Should we take him with us?" Out off the corner of his eyes he could see him nodding, also he saw how a barbed smile found its way onto Lavis face. Besides Allen smirked too, when the redhead desposed him, because he knew exactly what to do now. It was the right moment to take revenge on Kanda for calling him beansprout. Allen crept around the trees, until he finally reached the japanese boy. But Yu didn't seem to notice. The whitehead looked at Lavi, who nodded at him again. Allen smiled. He jumped out of his ambush and pulled his dress away from his body to Kanda. At the same time the blackhead wanted to turn around. "Beansprout!", was everything he was able to say, because he got caught in that dress. Lavi already took Mugen away and banged this sword hard against his head. The blackhead was now knocked out, overwhelmed by his ancient companions, who betrayed the black order.

The redhead Lavi looked to the whitehead with a smirk. Allen just replied this with a question.

"What is, Lavi?"

"You only wear gloves and shoes."

Allen looked at his body and had to declare that Lavi was right.

"Well, you know, I didn´t wear the uniform under it anymore."

"Yes, I know."

The redhead moved over to Allen and stood right in front of him. The smirk still in his face, even bigger now. Slowly his face came nearer to Allens.

"You are damn hot."

Lavi could say that only in a whisper, before Allens lips struck his. It was a fiery kiss between them both, at which also Lavi lost his clothes.

"Allen, you are really wild today!", gasped the redhead. "You want do it in a forest?"

The whiteheads answer was another wild kiss, which almost took Lavis breath away. The hands of the white-haired Noah wandered from Lavis chest down his body, until his hand clasped around his weenie.

Lavi moaned a little bit because of his touches. Allen was always able to excite him that much in such a short time.

"Do you want it?"Allen asked while he noshed on Lavis lips.

"Yes, I really want it."

Allen smiled and turned voluntary his back to Lavi. The redhead huddled against Allens back and entered him. He hugged his boyfriend softly and stroked him over the upper part of his body.

Allen began to moan, when Lavi started constant movements in his ass.

The whitehead took Lavis hand and pushed it close. He just needed something to hold.

Lavi caressed his neck lovely, where up on he fastened his movements. Allen layd his head in his neck and could not prevent a loud excite moaning. A few moments they stayed like that without changing something, until Lavi hastened again.

"I..I´m coming.."

He gasped and breathed fast, where up on he hugged Allen hard until he peaked out. Then he came inside him. Slow he pulled out of Allen and fell worn out on the ground. His husband turned around and settled down next to him.

"And, satisfied?"

"Oh yes."

"That´s great."

After the two rested some minutes, they searched for their clothes, which were everywhere on the ground.

"It´s a shame that you are wearing the dress again.", Lavi laughed.

Allen gave a shrug.

"But you can pull off my clothes later again, darling."

After they finished putting on their clothes, they both took one of Yu´s legs and dragged him away.

Meanwhile Miranda and Crowley where hiding behind some trees. The two watched everything what happened there, but they thought they were too weak to help Kanda out of this situation.

„Oh my Akuma! They kidnapped Kanda!", Crowley was screaming.

„The assholes!", said Miranda.

"Come, let's go.", said the nurse, who past by.


End file.
